Harem: Mariza Version
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Know Mariza from "How a Harem Saved My Life" story? Well, if you do, she has a harem of her own! Pretty much a "gender counterpart" to that story, featuring a human female and her all-male Pokemon. M for Pokephilia! :D
1. Blastoise

** Harem: Mariza's Version**

**If you've read "How a Harem Saved My Life," you'll know who Mariza is. Of course, you don't HAVE to read it to understand the story, it's just telling about Chase's (protagonist in other story) friend Mariza, who has a harem of her own. Will this one be as good as Chase's version? Who knows, you should read it and see! Told in her POV.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blastoise

Hmm... I should give her hair more streaks and probably put the dialogue bubble right there. I really don't feel like redrawing that table again, anyway. Drawing a manga isn't easy. You have to be as patient and careful as possible unless you want your stuff to like kindergarten chicken scratch. Still, it's a fun thing to do and especially if you're trying to become and actual manga-ka, like me. What kind of manga I draw? Well, the hentai ones; yep, I said it. I don't know, they just seem...interesting to me. Of course, I keep this a secret from my parents and my younger sister. They can never find out what I draw. What I specifically draw? Well, bestiality is very popular nowadays, most specifically pokephilia. Why would I like to draw such strange things? Well, 5 years ago, when I was received my first Pokemon...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**I'm 13 at this time and it was early Christmas morning. I was in my room writing in my journal, not really being interested in the holiday other than the gifts. Mom suddenly came in. "Mariza, don't you want to see your present this year?" "Present?" Honestly, I didn't ask for anything this year. I was sure of myself I had all the things I needed so Mom having a present for me didn't too curious about it. "Yes, a present that I'm sure you'll like. Alright, come on in, you!" "Huh?" Come on in, what is she talking about? The present was alive or something? I didn't turn to look at her so all I heard were these heavy footsteps come in the room. "Mariza, turn around!" Curious already, I bothered to turn around and gapsed loudly at what I saw. It was a big, tall turtle with cannons on his back. He had a ribbon on his head to look like a present. "It's a Blastoise, a Pokemon! You're old enough, you should have one, no?" "..." I couldn't say anything, it was just so amazing. Now I knew alot about Pokemon but I've never actually considered having one of my own. **

**I got up and slowly walked up to him. He looked at me silently for a second before smiling. "Blastoise!" He gawked cheerfully. "Ah ha ha! Hi there!" I brought out my hand and he happily shook it and even pulled me into a bear hug. "W-Woah, ah hah hah!" "Do you love him?" "Y-Yes I do!" This was amazing! To have my very own Pokemon already... it's the best! For the rest of the day I spent it playing with my new Pokemon. He showed all kinds of cool moves and did some funny poses like those guys on TV. It was one of the funnest days of my life! Nighttime eventually hit and I plopped on the bed, getting back to my journal. Blastoise sat on the bed with me, sitting right behind me. "Haah, today was so fun today, wasn't it, Blastoise?" "Blastoise!" "Yeah..." I was scribbling in my journal happily. Then I suddenly felt Blastoise closer to me and then... "Gah!" He grabbed my boobs! "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" I mean, I didn't hate it or anything, but he took me by surprise doing that and I couldn't even write in my journal properly. He squeezed them so hard that I was starting to make these weird sounds. "C-Come on, I-I'm trying to..." He brought his hands to my nipples and squeezed them, making me shriek. "Heek!" Damnit, I'm sensitive there and I'm making all these sounds now. I...I didn't want him to stop, either.**

**"Bl-Blastoise..." There's no way I could stop now. I turned around and put my hands on his shoulders. "Does it feel...good to touch me?" "Blastoise." He nodded at me and began to lift my tank top off and pull down my bra. "Ah-Ah..." He placed his tongue to my nipple and curled it around while grabbing my other boob. I felt something hard pressing against my leg. I put my hand on it and began to stroke it without thinking. My door, I doubt it was locked. My mom, sister, or even worse, my Dad, could come in any second. They would catch us doing this together, him groping me while I give him a handjob. But this... this felt way too good for me to care at the moment. I slid my hand up and down his long, wet dick faster, making him grunt. He took my boob out his mouth and brought his hands to my shorts and zipped them down. "O-ohh..." He massaged the wet spot in my panties while using his other one to drag me into a kiss. "M-Mmn?!" It felt weird but I didn't back away. I felt one of his fingers slide inside my panties and slide them inside me, making me jump up. "Mnn!" My legs trembled and my mouth became wide open, letting him be able to slide his tongue in my mouth. He twirled his finger inside me while I increased my speed of the handjob faster. "B-Bbbb!" "!" He let out a loud grunt while still kissing me. I felt something hot and sticky plaster on my chest. "Haa..." I broke out the kiss from him to see tht it was cum. He breathed slightly and took his finger from out me.**

**"...Do you want to do more, Blastoise?" "Blastoise!" I slid my panties down and forced myself down. "Nnnghh..." It could barely fit and I grunted slightly in pain. Blastoise grabbed my sides and starting pounding me down. "Ha, ah!" This is unlike anything I've ever felt. I see bestiality stories and comics all the time, but to actually experience it, this feels much more better! "H-Harder, Blastoise. Please!" He nodded and slammed me down even harder, making me moan out more and wrapped my arms around his neck. His cock felt so good in me; there's no way we would only do this once. "Bla, Blastoise..." His voice was trailing off. Was he going to cum soon? "Inside is fine. Please do it inside!" "Bl-Blastoise...!" "Haa!..." My voice trailed out from the strong burst of pleasure as his hot liquids shot into me. "Haah, so good~." **

** (End of Flashback)**

"Haah...Haah..." Oh no... just thinking about it is making me feel hot. I shake my head and get back to my drawing. "Gotta concentrate. Gotta concentrate!" Now I have more Pokemon than just Blastoise, but he will always be the most important, as he was my first Pokemon and the first Pokemon I've done...THAT with. "Blaaastoise~?" "Gwuah!" Shit, I get scared too easily. Blastoise came up from behind me, putting his hands on my shoulder. He must have been wondering what I was thinking about for so long. "Oh, I was just... thinking about something, that's all." "Blastoise! Blastoise..." He still looked like he wanted something. "Umm, is something wrong? Anything you want?" "Blastoise!" He pokes my chest; yeah, I know what he wants. "(sigh) I guess it can't be helped." Yeah, every since Mom gave me a Pokemon, I've had a much more fun life. Well, in many ways than one, I guess.

* * *

**Geh ha ha! So how was that? Was it good? Hm? Hmm? I wonder if YOU think this should continue. Well, I hope you can tell me and I'll see you next time. By!**


	2. Sawk

** Mariza Version 2**

**Le first one was hot, right? Well, here's a chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sawk

"Haugh...Ha..." Today is sooo damn hot! Even sitting on the porch in the backyard doesn't help. The air from my fan's blowing hot wind on my face due to that damn sun. See, this is why I don't like summer, it's way too hot and ya never feel like doing anything. I wasn't even in the mood to draw up in my manga, who could want to do anything in this heat!? "Sawk! Sawk!" Oh yeah, he would. I was watching Sawk training right outside. He always trains himself, no matter the weather. He's plenty strong enough, but he still takes the time to improve himself. What a dependent guy! He was delivering swift kicks to the wooden scarecrows and doing an absolute perfect karate chop to the their side. I don't see how he can have so much stamina in such heat, I'd pass out on the first kick or two, well, if I was ever nonlazy enough to even do a kick.

"Saaawk~!" He lets out a happy sigh and is apparently done for the day. "Good job, you!" I tell him as I high five him and he sits down next to me. He was really sweaty and breathing real hard. "No need to overwork yourself. You're plenty strong already!" "Sawk!" He shook his head. "Sawk, Sawk, Sawk!" "Wellll, I have no idea what you just said, but I will assume you said it's not enough. (Sigh) I love that stubbornness of yours, but how can you work in this heat? Even under the fan, I'M sweating, see?" He looks at me to see the sweat on my face and chest but then looks right away, blushing. I scooted over and sat on his lap. "S-Sawk?!" Damnit, just looking at him was making me get in the mood. I guess I have a love for guys who sweat after a great workout. "Such a hardworking guy you are. Here, this is for you~!" I plopped my lips against his. "S-S?! Swk..." He pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hand glide down my waist and down to inbetween my legs. He softly groped the spot with his fingers. "Mmmm..." I moaned inside the kiss. I slid my tongue inside of his mouth and he responded positively back by curling his against mine. His fingers rubbing against me like that was getting me wet. I needed more than that. We broke out of the kiss while he was still rubbing me. "Here..." I took his fingers and slid them through my shorts and panties. I felt his fingers slide inside me, making me moan out passionately. "Aa-ahh, yeah, that's the spot, hmm..." I brought my hands down to the bulge in his pants and freed it. "Sawk..." He gasped out when I placed my hands on his member and started stroking it. "Does this feel good?" "Sa-Sawk..." He nodded, speeding up his fingers inside me. "Haah, aah!" The intense amount of pleasure I was feeling was making it hard to make him feel good. "Ahh, I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that, your fingers feel real good...!"

No, I have to pleasure him, too! I try hard to concentrate on stroking his member. He panted softly and twist my nipple with his free hand. "Ohh, n-notso hard, ahh!" I reach my limit and orgasm. "Sawk!" He came at the same time and cum got mostly on my shorts. "Haah...Hahh..." I rested my head against his chest. We both panted for air while the fan cooled us. "Hah..hah... I'm surprised we didn't burn up from doing all of that." "Sawk..." Maybe this would make a good chapter in my manga. For now, though, I'll just relax under the fan with Sawk.

* * *

**Endo. Yeah, it's a very short chapter and had no sex in it, but it still had some hot stuff in it, right? Chapter 3 should be soon, so see you then.**


	3. Terrakion

**Mariza Version 3**

**Last chapter was short, I'm sorry, but this one shouldn't be. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Terrakion_

"Haah~!" Nighttime, OH, how I love it so~! The sight of the beautiful stars is just enticing, making you forget all your troubles you've had today or before. Sitting to the back of a tree, sketching in my manga with the book held up by my knees. Honestly though, I can't think of a good Pokephilia chapter this time. I can still use the really common ones like baths and stuff, but I want it to be a bit more...original. Something you'll still probably find in most mangas, but not in every single one. "Hmm..." But no matter how hard I try, nothing seems to come to mind. I guess I need to...experience it? Yes, that would definitely be helpful. "n...n..." "?" What...was that? From somewhere in the distance, I heard faint sounds. It sounded like breathing or some sorts. Very faintly, I could hear it coming from somewhere deeper in the pack of trees. "I should go check it out." Yeah, it's probably dangerous, but I'm curious so I'll go for it.

"W-Woah...woah..." The site I was seeing...my oh my. The breathing I was hearing, it was actually the moaning of a Pokemon. A female one. She was big and green, with two pink leaves sticking out the sides of her neck. A Virizion. She was slowly kissing and wrapping her tongue around her partner, who was bigger than her and blue, with horns and big chest fur. Cobalion. Saliva was dripping down from their mouths and her pussy was clearly visible to me. She was soaking wet. I didn't move or walk away from the scene. I stayed right behind the tree, secretly watching them. They broke out of the kiss and he slid his foreleg down to her dripping area. **"Hnnn, nnn!" **She let out a moan when he slid his toe-thing inside of her. Her face was deep red and it was fully obvious she was enjoying it. "..." I was starting to feel a bit weird as I kept on watching. My own face was getting red and my legs shivered a bit. He took his paw out and replaced it with his member. **"Haaah!" **She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and threw her head up. He put her down on the grass and continuously pumped into her. **"C-Cobalion! Ah! Ah~!" **"Nnn..." The more I was watching, the hotter I was getting.

"I...I have to believe before...before..." She looked like she was enjoying it very much. The way he was thrusting inside of her, it looked very good. Just to imagine myself in her position. "Haa...haa..." Before I knew it, I slid my pants down. Liquids soaked my panties and I rubbed my cameltoe. "Oh...I want...that, too..." I covered my mouth with my hand to surpress the moans I was letting out from rubbing my finger against my spot. **"Harder! Please, do me harder!" **"Y-Yes, harder..." Now I was fingering myself and shut my eyes tight. Her moans were louder know and she yelled out more. "S-So good~!" My fingers inside of me felt so good, but it wasn't enough. I needed something else, something much more bigger than fingers.

"...What are you doing?" "!" A sudden deep voice makes me jump and I turn behind me. It's Terrakion. My face was deep red from embarrassment and nervousness. He looked at me, seeing the state I was in. "Peeping on my friends, eh?" "N-No, I was...eek!" He grabbed my arm and slammed down on the grass with me on top of him. "It looks like you're suffering. Here, let me help." He slapped my fingers inside and slid his two claws in. "H-Hhhh!" I slapped my mouth shut again. His claws in me felt so much different from my fingers. So much better. "Hnn!" He used his other arm and pulled up my shirt. "Oooh, not wearing a bra?" He twisted my nipple, making me muffle another moan out. He massaged his claws inside of me harder and faster. "H-Nnnnn!" I lifted my legs up and slammed my mouth shut even tighter as I orgasmed. Cum stained his claws and he licked it off. "Ahh..." I finally removed my hand from my mouth and panted. "Feel better?" "Ah..ah...yes." He turned me around to face him. "Hmph, I'm glad." He brought my lips to his. He was already rough and messy with it, smacking his lips against mine. "Mmm..." He massaged his tongue against mine. I could feel drool sliding down my mouth and down to my chest. "Mwah~." He broke out of the kiss and slammed me down to the ground. I could see his large, hard erection pressing against my pussy. "Do you want me to continue?" "Y...Yes. Please do." He nodded and slid himself inside me. "ooo!"

I trembled a little from the slight pain. He pressed his legs hard against the grass and moved himself roughly. My voice endlessly came out from him hardly pounding inside of me. "Hnn, such a tight fit!" "Ah..ah..ah..!" I was moaning from the intense pleasure continuously. He pressed his paws against my breasts and squeezed them. "Ahh, your tits are so big and soft. Your pussy is tightly clenching my cock!" "N-No, don't say such things..." Hearing him talk like that was so embarrassing, but me made much more hotter. "T...Terrakion..." I grappled the two horns that stick out. "Hnn?" He curled his tongue around my nipples, looking at me with horny eyes. "Please... cum inside me. Please..." The pleasure was too much. I wanted to feel his hot cum inside of me. "As you wish~!" He let out a loud grunt before cumming inside of me. "S-So hot~." A lot poured me, me moaning in satisfaction. "Hoo~!" He let out a "whew" got off from above me, then pulled me to lay on top of him.

He slid his wet claws through my hair while groping my butt. "I really enjoyed that, human." "M-Me too." I'd had forgotten all about the other two, who were probably long gone by now. "I had a much better time with you than with a female Pokemon. They don't have these magnificent breasts. I want to do more with you." "M...Me too." "So? I'm yours, then?" "!" He wants to actually come with me? This would be the first time I would ever own a Legendary. "Sure!" He chuckled and pecked my cheek. "Well then it's setttled! What's your name, anyway?" "Mariza! It's Mariza!" I smiled and we pressed our lips against each other.

I got my first Legendary and a new idea for my manga. I guess actually experiencing it really DOES help.

* * *

**Endio! I've got to admit, I like actually liked this chapter! I think it was cool, did you? I hope you did, and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. Ta ta!**


End file.
